1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescent (“EL”) display device and, in particular, to an organic EL display device that protects a display area from water and oxygen.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic EL display device is a flat display device that displays an image by controlling luminescence of an organic light-emitting layer. The organic EL display device is used as an image display device in devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, monitors, and televisions. The organic EL device is a self emissive display and has not only good contrast but also a fast response time. Thus, the organic EL display device is attracting attention as a next generation display device.
An active matrix organic EL display device arranges a plurality of pixels including red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixels in a matrix arrangement to display an image. Each sub-pixel includes an organic EL cell and a cell driver to independently drive the organic EL cell. The organic EL cell includes a pixel electrode connected to the cell driver, a common electrode connected to a ground, and a light emitting layer arranged between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The cell driver includes at least two thin film transistors (“TFTs”) and a storage capacitor, formed between a gate line supplying a scan signal, a data line supplying a video data signal, and a common power line supplying common power signals, to drive the pixel electrode of the organic EL cell.
When the organic EL display device is driven for a long time in high temperature and high humidity, an organic layer in a non-display area may be exposed to water and oxygen and may be damaged.